My Favorite Person
by dogfarts888
Summary: Rey enjoys kissing her girlfriend Rose. Kylo is jealous and throws a temper tantrum. This is a gift for a member of the Galatic Fempire group. Not Reylo.


**This is a gift for a member of the Galatic Fempire group on FB.**

**She requested the following prompt: a short one-shot of Rose/Rey kissing and Kylo is jealous.**

**This is NOT Reylo. ****Rey/Rose are a romantic couple.**

* * *

Rey moans softly as a warm arm circles around her waist. She isn't quite awake yet, and if feigning sleep means remaining in this embrace she may never want to.

The arm gives a light squeeze.

"Hey. Morning."

With a groan she makes the effort and blinks until her vision becomes less hazy. Her gaze shifts over her shoulder and she smiles into the dark eyes peering at her through tousled black hair.

Rose.

She tugs Rey in closer, her nose tickling her ear. Rey lets out a tiny gasp and squirms. She feels a trail of kisses on her neck and her face warms at the sensation. She can't hide her grin as she tilts upwards for a real kiss.

Their lips touch and her fingers tangle into Rose's hair, adding more pressure and deepening the kiss. It turns into something sweet and frantic and Rey rolls over to wrap her legs around Rose's waist. Her spine arches, desperate for more contact, and for a moment Rey can't remember where Rose starts and she begins.

Heavy breathing fills the room until they pull apart to come up for air.

Rose smiles.

"What is it?" Rey can feel the heat of her gaze.

"I'm just thinking that you're beautiful," she whispers, nipping at Rey's ear, "and that you're my favorite person," she smiles against Rey's mouth before capturing it in another kiss.

Rey blushes and moans into the kiss as their lips brush against each other delicately. She feels the warmth of Rose's skin as one of her hands slips under the elastic of her shorts.

Rey thinks the day is about to be off to a very good start when she feels a familiar tug in the back of her mind.

A dark, unwanted presence.

_Him. _

She freezes, panting softly as she fights to regain her composure.

"Are you okay?"

Rey's heart flutters as Rose gently holds her hands on either side of her face.

"It was him, wasn't it?"

"It was," Rey confirms, eyes downcast, "I'm sorry..."

"Forget him," Rose cuts her off with a kiss that is soft, gentle, and slow.

Rey closes her eyes and all worries of him leave her mind.

She focuses on the way their bodies mesh together, the way Rose's sweet scent makes her want to lose all control.

But it comes back again - she feels his maddening, blistering rage. It pollutes the Force and the only thing she hears is the frantic beating of her heart in her ears.

Rey's eyes open wide but unafraid. She sees _him _standing at the end of the bed, scowling.

Kylo Ren.

He stands there, a sort of angry toddler expanded to adult size, fuming with irritation and jealousy. His eyes are narrowed, as if afraid to let the light in. His mouth curls into a leering sneer, one perhaps born of a lifetime of suspicion and contempt.

It is his air of superiority and arrogance that has Rey pulling up her leggings and reaching for her lightsaber on the nightstand.

They cannot hurt each other through the Force, but he is delusional if he thinks he can make her cower before him.

"Don't you have an Order to command? Or have you worked out that you're a puppet for Hux?" Rey says.

Kylo bristles, the knuckles on his saber white.

"Your _antics _are distracting, Rey. If you insist on joining the freak show at least have the decency to invite me."

A harsh, disbelieving laugh escapes Rey in response to the vulgarity of his demand.

"Freak show? Huh. Clever. Real witty. How long did it take you to come up with that one?" Rey keeps her voice flat with a hint of sarcasm.

Kylo's face turns a splotchy shade of crimson. The Supreme Leader will not be mocked. The darkness that gnaws inside him wants to crawl to the surface and explode with unrestrained fury. Her refusal to give into his rage by demonstrating her own drives him _insane_.

She arches a single brow, "Do we make you uncomfortable, Kylo Ren?"

"You…" he speaks through clenched teeth, nearly foaming at the mouth, "_you _have denied me your power and companionship. You deny our bond, Rey. I have every right to you. I have every right to whatever _this _is," he motions at Rose in the bed behind him.

Rey can sense Rose behind her, unnerved but putting on a brave face. She'll be damned if Kylo Ren thinks he can insult and intimidate her girlfriend.

Without wiping the spit from his mouth Kylo leans his pale face down toward her, making no attempt to conceal his lust. He licks his lips before speaking, his breathing quickening.

"Stop tormenting me, Rey. You know what I want."

She can hear the raw desire feathering the edge of his voice. She observes as his left eye twitches and his right hand shakes. He is unable to collect himself and Rey feels his growing desperation through the Force.

"If you won't let me join, then let me continue to watch."

Rose snorts. Rey laughs. Not because there is anything particularly funny about the situation, but because his behavior is pathetic.

He is pathetic.

Does he think this is the first time that they have encountered such a perverted demand? She rolls her eyes, incensing him further.

Rey is perfectly composed when she denies him. She is beyond done listening to his petulant begging.

"Mm. No. Not now, and not ever."

Kylo's simmering fuse is about to implode when with a barely concealed smirk Rey takes a deep breath and disconnects from their link.

She sets her lightsaber down and lets out of puff of air. The amount of endurance it takes to keep him at bay is taxing. But when she turns to Rose, sitting on the bed, her eyes full of compassion and acceptance, her heart swells. Rose is worth every bit of the effort. Their love is worth protecting.

Rey sits on the bed and wraps her arms around Rose's waist, holding her. She lets the moment sink in and soothe her right to her core.

"Hey," she lightly nudges Rose.

"Yeah?"

"Did you know you're _my_ favorite person?" She seeks out Rose's mouth with her own, filled with the sudden need to leave kisses anywhere and everywhere on her body.

Rose returns the kiss with equal vigor.

It's quite some time before either of them comes up for air.


End file.
